Lost London Love
by slitherinlove
Summary: She breathed but she didn't live, She laughed but she wasn't happy, Her heart was beating but it was BROKEN


-------------- Lost London Love ---------

It had been two years since I had seen him. Today was no different than the first day he had left. I had woken every morning, but my heart was asleep; Ripped from, my chest and broken for all to see. I slammed my arm angrily against the alarm clock, knocking it to the ground with a crack. I wrapped my pillow around my head, shutting out the world. Eventually I pulled myself from my bed to my despair. It was five o'clock in the morning, the same time I woke up every day. Why you might ask I wake so insanely early? The answer is so I do not have to be awake while the rest of London was. People are nothing more than sorrowful eyes to me. I avoided the glances of pity as much as possible as I completely shut myself out from the world.

I pulled a bulky sweater over my head and a loose pair of pants. They fit me snugly while I was at Hogwarts with… him. But now they hung loosely on my boney figure. The limited intake of food was the cause to this. I had barely eaten since he left. I didn't feel hunger anymore, I didn't feel happy, I didn't feel eager, I didn't feel anything. I breathed but I didn't**_live_****.** I snuck my feet into my worn shoes and left the small untidy apartment I was occupying. I walk down the stairs until I got to the street.

I sighed looking at the dark sky. The chilled autumn air bit at my cheeks and the tip of my nose. I didn't mind the prickle and sting from the cold, it was nothing compared to my aching heart. I walked slowly down the same path as usual. The outskirts of London were quiet while the rest of the city slept. I soaked in the silence with gratitude. I walked down the small road, the sound of my footsteps echoing in my mind. I walked in between the tall buildings pulling my sweater towards me. I breathed deeply, letting my breath get caught in the air, turning to ice particles circling my tear stained face. I couldn't help but let my mind drift back to the most important day of my life. The day I met him.

**

_ I had come to a street that was on the border of the city park. I walked across the soft green grass and plopped down, leaning against a large oak tree. I opened my book and got amerced in its pages. It was one of my favorite muggle books, Romeo and Juliet. I unfortunately was too engulfed in my book to notice a car swirling uncontrollable from the street. I looked up as I heard a piercing screech. I watched as two cars colliding at full speed, one flying off the other. And it was headed right towards me. I looked at it in terror, thinking this was the end as it flipped upside down and was in mid air. I closed my eyes, waiting for it to hit when I felt a strong body hit mine and push me out of the way. I opened my eyes in confusion. Frozen in fear from the near death of me. I looked around quickly. I looked to the car that had slammed into the now ruined tree. I was stunned and sat in disbelief as a flood of people ran over all in a wave of worry. I then remembered I had been pushed out of the line of the car. Someone had saved my life._

_"Are you alright?" a deep voice asked behind me. I snapped around to meet a pair of ocean blue eyes. _

_**_

From that moment I knew he was the one. A short smile came to my face and then vanished as I felt my heart tear once more. It hurt to think of him. Even though I knew it hurt, I couldn't control myself from thinking of him. He was my everything. He was the reason I woke. He _**was**_. I couldn't forget the key word of that sentence; was. A tear rolled down my cheek, freezing on its trip down to my stained cheeks. I did not acknowledge the tears anymore, as it came regularly. My tears replaced him after he left. My mind flashed to the memory only a few years after the first.

**

_ I woke in the middle of the night. I rubbed my eyes and reached to the other side of the bed for his warm body, but felt nothing besides a cold mattress. I got up quickly and flipped on the bedside lamp light. There was no one there. I pulled back the covers and got out of bed confused. I looked around the apartment franticly calling his name. No reply. I started getting worried. What if something bad happened to him? My heart instantly froze as I saw a note on the dark wood table. The pit in my stomach twisted. I knew something was wrong. My heart screamed at me not to read the letter, fearing what information it held. I slowly made my way to the letter and gripped the thin paper with a shaky hand. I read the three sentences slowly. _

_I'm so sorry. I will always love you. Goodbye._

_**_

I felt myself die more inside. The day that he left my whole life fell apart. It is hard to move on when you had no reason to live besides your one true love.

It broke me.

Another tear fell as I looked from the ground to the horizon; the sun was starting to show to my disappointment. My stomach tightened as I tried to hold back a sob. I shakily pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from my pocket. It was the note. I hadn't the strength to throw it away, so I always kept it close to me. Close to my heart. I glanced at it and then put it back in my pocket hastily. I knew I couldn't look at it again without erupting in tears.

I stopped walking once I reached a fork in the road. My body tightened, reading the street sign. I took a deep breath and squeezed the note in my pocket and took a left down a familiar road. To the right of the road was a small park with a large oak tree. I then froze in my spot. Sitting under the oak tree was a tall man and he was looking at me with tender ocean blue eyes. He stood up the moment he saw me and came towards me, I ran as fast as I could to him, throwing the note to the ground behind me. My heart raced and then exploded in joy. The second we met I jumped to him and he pulled me into his arms, embracing me into a long passionate kiss just like how I remembered it. My heart soared in excitement as life danced back into my eyes.

He was my true love, my point of existence, my soul, he was Blaise Zabini.

A/N: Ok so I was feeling really upset when I wrote this. :' [ but after writing it out, I got a lot better as you can tell from the ending of the story. I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I would LOVE feedback. I love reviewers!

Note: Inspired by The Script. Check out their band!


End file.
